The Krazoas of Khaldazhor Island
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: A young fox boy named Greneck Mist, who is the lead pilot of the Star Rebel team, wakes up on a mysterious island, and must pass several trials assigned to him by the Krazoa Gods.


A young teenage fox boy named Greneck Mist found himself lying on the shores of a mysterious island. When he woke up, he saw a 6'7 tall wolf native looking down at him.  
"What brings you here? And what is your name?" inquired the curious native.  
"Uhh, the waves kinda brought me here. And my name is Greneck Mist! I'm one of the pilots in the Star Rebel Team. I was flying through the skies in my arwing, when suddenly fog and mist overshadowed my path. I couldn't see my way, so I ended up inadvertantly flying through a portal, and warped, and then I woke up on the shores of this island and found myself here!" responded Greneck.  
"You say you found yourself? You say fog and mist overshadowed you, you couldn't find the way, and then you found this island? And by this, you must mean you've found your purpose here?" asked the native. Greneck looked bamboozled and bewildered by this statement.  
"HUH? No, I mean, I'm lost, right now. I still don't have any clue what the hell is going on!" replied Greneck.  
"This is Khaldazhor Isle! I am Chief FleaBiten, and I am the leader of the Longol tribe. It has long been a custom of us Longols to learn and grow from the Krazoa Spirits! They are wise spirits who come down and test us every so often. After we complete the trials, we feel rejuvenated, healthier, happier, and spunkier! This helps us prepare for the arrival of the legendary holy and mystical one who possesses green fur!" stated the chief.  
"I just wanna get back to my space ship! Me and my friend Derick Cloud were in a race up in space to see who could reach the final gold ring first! Now I'm stuck on this strange island!" protested Greneck. The native chief began to stare at Greneck with a look of shock and amazement.  
"Wait a minute! You, you sir, have GREEN FUR! You are the legendary hero who will pass the ultimate Krazoa test!  
Surely you are a mystical magical one because of this fact, and it is also clear to me that you are a weather wizard, with all your speakings of mist, fog, and clouds, am I correct in making this bold assumption? Hmm?" asked the native chief.  
"I've had enough of this crazy rhetoric, I don't believe anything you're telling me!" replied Greneck.  
"No, no, it is TRUE! You will help us escape the mighty powers of the ominous Photon Belt that is going to engulf our entire planet in the year 93503 Z.X.! You must pass the ultimate Krazoa test. First, follow me into the village, I will help you get aquainted with all the members of my tribe" said the chief. Greneck reluctantly followed the chief through a clearing in the bushes, and soon he saw a large village bustling with activity. He saw two other fox boys his age engaged in practicing combat, using mystical sticks of light as weaponry.  
"What are those weapons called?" asked Greneck.  
"Those are called Light Weapons. Only a light wielder can wield a light weapon. Despite being referred to as light weapons, they are not light weaponry, they are very heavy! They can shoot light beams and zap foes dead within an instant. That is why you must be so careful when using them so you don't hurt your friends!" said the chief.  
"What do I need to do to become a Light wielder?" asked Greneck. The chief beamed at Greneck.  
"Well, my friend, since you are the mystical weather wizard with green fur, it is written in our ancient texts that you must first pass the ultimate Krazoa test! But never mind that, I want the whole tribe to know that you have finally arrived just as you promised you would in our ancient texts!" said the chief. Greneck was now more confused and perplexed than ever, as all the members of the tribe dropped their weapons and tools, and flocked to Greneck and embraced him. They then began singing and dancing and chanting happily. Poor Greneck had no idea what was going on.  
"HE's HERE! He's here to save us from the impending doom of the Photon Belt! Now, if the Green Fox passes all the trials, the King of the Krazoas will have mercy and prevent the photon belt from eating up our entire way of life!" said the chief. "And now, without further adue, I will initiate contact with the Krazoas of Krazoa Palace through meditation!" The chief began sitting in the lotus position repeating the phrase "Donut" over and over. Eventually, he reached a breakthrough, a flash of lightening could be heard in the sky, and the Krazoa Gods descended upon the earth to offer the green fox a challenge of skill.  
"Your first challenge, Green Fox, shall be that of the Test of Temperment. You will learn how to be in charge of your emotions, as will your sister. I herebye warp you into the situation of conflict, conflict with your sister, Alexia Mist!" stated the god. The krazoa god picked up Greneck and warped him into a strange blue room. His sister was there, waiting for him.  
"I know you just can't stand conflict with me!" said Alexia.  
"That just ISN't TRUE!" shouted Greneck in frustration. The krazoa god then gave Greneck and Alexia each a mood ring.  
"These are not your average mood rings, I assure you. Rather they are a combination of Mind and Mood rings. They let you feel the emotions of others. When you yell at someone when wearing this ring, you will know exactly how the other person feels and thinks about what you said. The idea is to be able to cope with your emotions and thoughts and gain a better understanding of one another through these mystical rings! You are now on your own, Greneck! GO!" declared the Krazoa.  
"I think the fact you can't stop listening to that "You're Settin' My Fur on Fire" by the Foxies, on your Ipod, means you have severe obsessive compulsiveness!" thought Alexia. Greneck had an idea to make his sister instantly fail the test.  
"I think cheese is the cornerstone of civilization!" thought Greneck. Alexia's mood ring turned black.  
"WHAT? You're thinking about cheese? Get over here, you!" said Alexia lunging towards Greneck. This act of physical anger display made the Krazoa god most displeased.  
"You are disqualified, Alexia!" stated the krazoa.  
"What is this? Lylation Roullete?" protested Alexia. Suddenly, a beautiful young fox girl with blue fur came into the room.  
"My name is Krystal, and I think you should try to work things out with your brother!" said Krystal. Greneck was instantly love struck. His mood ring's colors started turning red.  
"She's smokin' HOT!" said Greneck. "Krazoa God, can I share my emotions with Krystal instead, and can we change the name of the test to uhh, the Test of Dating? No wait, how bout the Test of True Love and Passion?" asked Greneck.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
